The invention concerns a mold jaw half for a corrugator for the production of transversely ribbed tubes, as are used for example as installation tubes.
DE 200 09 030 U1 discloses a mold jaw half for a corrugator for the production of transversely ribbed tubes, wherein the mold jaw half has two mutually spaced end faces which are arranged in a common plane, and a semicylindrical base surface connecting the two end faces. The semicylindrical base surface of the mold jaw half is provided with ridges and troughs or channels, which alternate in the axial direction. Releasably mounted to the ridges and in the channels are molding insert elements in the form of a semicircular arc and which each have two diametrally oppositely disposed molding element end faces which are in planar alignment with the end faces of the mold jaw halves if they are arranged precisely correctly. In the case of that known mold jaw half the molding insert elements of a semicircular arcuate configuration are guided movably in their peripheral direction so that they can undesirably project from the respective end face of the mold jaw half.
EP 0 544 680 B1 discloses an apparatus, that is to say a corrugator for the extrusion of tubes of thermoplastic plastic with smooth inner and outer walls which are free from any projecting ribs, the height of which is greater than the thickness of the tube. That apparatus has molding blocks which provide a forwardly moving molding tunnel for molding the tube. The molding tunnel has an upstream end and a downstream end and a cylindrical longitudinal tunnel passage extending between those ends. The molding blocks of that known apparatus are formed by co-operating molding block portions which close at the upstream end of the molding tunnel in order to provide a closed molding block with a molding block bore forming a part of the longitudinal tunnel passage. The molding block portions open at the downstream end of the molding tunnel to release the tube which has been shaped within the longitudinal molding tunnel. The cylindrical bore walls of the molding blocks and thus the wall of the tunnel bore are provided with shallow corrugations for assisting with the transportation movement of the shaped tube. The depth of the corrugations is small in comparison with the thickness of the tube and the width thereof is greater than the depth. The corrugations have alternately shallow grooves and crests, the width of the grooves being at least as great as that of the crests. The grooves and the crests are of a rectangular cross-sectional profile. The corners of the grooves and crests can be rounded off or may involve a curved contour.
A corrugator for the production of tubes, in particular corrugated, that is to say transversely ribbed, tubes, with at least two successions of circulating molding jaws which form a molding passage along a predetermined portion is known from DE 199 14 974 A1. The successions of molding jaws are guided in associated circulatory guide means. The apparatus has at least one change-over molding jaw with a different tube molding configuration, wherein the apparatus has at least one change device along at least one of the circulating guide means.
EP 0 435 446 A2 describes molding jaw halves for a corrugator for the production of transversely ribbed tubes having a plurality of sub-blocks which are fixedly connected together. Each sub-block has an arcuate molding surface which has not more than one corrugation length of ribs and channels. Each sub-block also has two end faces spaced from each other in the longitudinal direction. A vacuum passage is provided at an end face of each sub-block. In the assembled condition of the sub-blocks the vacuum passages form vacuum ducts, leading to mold channels which can be brought into flow communication with an external vacuum source.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,346 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,446 disclose corrugators or mold jaw halves for corrugators, wherein the respective mold jaw half has two mutually spaced end faces arranged in a common plane and a semicylindrical base surface which connects the two end faces and to which are mounted molding insert elements determining the outside surface of the transversely ribbed tube to be produced. Those molding insert elements involve relatively short elements so that the ribs of the transversely ribbed tube to be produced can be formed with correspondingly short recesses.
DE 199 46 571 C1 describes an apparatus for the production of transversely ribbed tubes. The apparatus has mold jaw halves which move along two paths which are closed in themselves and they form a common mold section and two return sections. Provided at each of the two return sections is a respective turning device at which two mold jaw halves are disposed, by means of a holding and release device. One of those mold jaw halves has a socket contour so that this apparatus can be used to produce transversely ribbed tubes with sockets.
WO 93/25373 discloses a corrugator having mold jaw halves forming a common molding tunnel, wherein the tunnel has a number of mold cavities which are provided in mutually parallel relationship. The mold cavities are connected to a vacuum source, wherein the vacuum can be independently controlled in each mold cavity.
Apparatuses, that is to say corrugators, for the production of transversely ribbed tubes with mold jaw halves which have two mutually spaced end faces arranged in a common plane and a semicylindrical base surface connecting the two end faces are also known for example from DE 197 02 637 C1, DE 197 02 645 C1 and DE 197 02 547 C1.
An apparatus, that is to say a corrugator, for the production of a transversely ribbed tube which can be opened in its longitudinal direction and closed again is described in DE 199 16 641 A1. For that purpose, the transversely ribbed tube produced with that known apparatus has a hook profile and a counterpart hook profile which extend in the longitudinal direction of the corrugated tube. The corrugator of that known apparatus has first and second mold jaw halves, wherein the first mold jaw halves each have a respective radially stepped longitudinal recess which has a first recess to provide the hook profile and a second recess to receive an insert. The insert is provided with a longitudinal channel at its inward side to form the counterpart hook profile.
DE 199 22 726 A1 discloses an apparatus for the production of transversely ribbed tubes. That known apparatus has chill mold halves. The chilled mold halves each have a main body comprising a metal with a higher level of thermal conductivity and of lower specific weight than steel. The respective main body is provided to receive a core, that is to say a mold jaw half. The respective mold jaw half has two mutually spaced end faces arranged in a common plane and a semicylindrical base surface connecting the two end faces. The semicylindrical base surfaces form along a common molding passage a mold recess in which the transversely ribbed tubes are shaped. The mold jaw halves have vacuum passages. Specific respective mold jaw halves are required for the production of transversely ribbed tubes of respectively different configurations.
The object of the invention is to provide a mold jaw half for a corrugator for the production of transversely ribbed tubes, wherein the mold jaw halves are combined or can be combined with molding insert elements which can be easily very reliably positioned and fixed on the respective mold jaw half.